Hunt for Isaac
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Hollow. Caroline must use everything at her disposal to find her reincarnated best friend. And figure out another way for Isaac and the Hollow to be fused together permanently without the Harvest. All the while, the fate of magic hands in the balance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Caroline just stands there in horror. The mighty Charmed Ones the most powerful witches of all time. Are trapped in stone. And her best friend vanquished his soul destined to be reincarnated into a new life at the same age he died. All Caroline knows is that according to an Angel of Destiny it is now her responsibility to make sure no matter what it takes to make sure the Hollow and Isaac's current reincarnation or future reincarnation are merged together as one permanently.

"What am I going to do?" Caroline asks herself. None of this was supposed to happen. Isaac was supposed to grow old perhaps have children one day. Instead, Isaac's life was cut short. Caroline no longer able to stand the sight of this failed mission. Orbs out in black orbs back to her home an small abandoned house. Not long after Caroline left the site. Wyatt and Chris returned. It pains them more than someone could possibly know to see their mother and aunts trapped in stone. While their younger brother has been reincarnated into a new life the same age as he was when he was vanquished by his mother and aunts unintentionally.

"Prey that these potions will work," Chris said as he and Wyatt threw some potions they made at their mother and aunts. But sadly nothing happened the potions turned out to be ineffective against the spell the Hollow cast.

"That didn't work we might need a spell," Wyatt suggested.

"Halliwell flesh turned to stone." Chris started to chant.

"We ask our ancestors to power this spell." Wyatt chants.

"Reverse this cruel spell bring back the Halliwell three." Chris and Wyatt finish chanting their spell in unison. But again they fail it turns out their collective magic isn't strong enough to counter the Hollow's spell.

"There has to be a spell or potion. We've haven't tried that will work." Chris says.

"There has to be or we're screwed we should take Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige home," Wyatt responds. Before the two orb back to the Halliwell manor with their mom and aunts.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Caroline spends the next few hours at her place. Trying to scry for Isaac's reincarnation uses one of Isaac's belonging he left at her place when he stayed over one night. The possession Caroline is using to scry for Isaac's reincarnation is an old silver watch he normally used to wear every day. While Caroline is focusing completely on locating Isaac's reincarnation. She is unaware of black orbs manifesting behind her. Once the black orbs fade a Darklighter is standing! The Darklighter has green eyes and short black hair. The Darklighter is wearing a black suit and black shoes. The Darklighter with his left arm goes to put his hand on Caroline's left shoulder. Caroline sensing the Darklighter's hand on her left shoulder quickly turns and with her right-hand punches the Darklighter in the face ready to fight back. The Darklighter takes a couple steps back.

"ALARIC!" Caroline shouts shocked at seeing Alaric after so long.

"I'm pretty sure daughters are supposed not to call their fathers by their first name," Alaric replies.

"That's if they fathers are around for them. And don't just pop in here and there." Caroline says irritated at her father's sudden appearance.

"I haven't come to fight Caroline, I..." Alaric began but Caroline interrupts.

"Let me guess, you need some new vanquishing potions to vanquish demons and warlocks you don't have the power to vanquish. So you can collect their powers only to lose them. Or even better you pissed off some demon clan or coven and expect me to bail you out." Caroline said she always had to bail her Dad out of messes.

"You only assume the worse. Have you once ever considered that I just wanted to see my daughter." Alaric spoke annoyed at his daughter's tone.

"Alaric, you only ever come to me when you need me to bail you out of something. I don't remember a day after Mom died that you showed any fatherly love. Right now I don't have time to bail you out your mess. I need to find Isaac before the Hollow does something that can't be reversed so please leave." Caroline snaps. Alaric sighs it was no use to try and talk to his daughter right now. He will have to talk to her later.

* * *

Meanwhile as a result of Katherine being vanquished and the failed Harvest, all the magic belonging to the forces of evil Katherine stole from demons, warlocks etc. While in the Underworld has been returned to their rightful owners. Down in one of the major meeting places for the forces of evil to go to when news that is deemed to knowledge for all evil beings to be aware of such as when the Charmed Ones came into their powers demons and warlocks and other evils were informed. In the centre of this meeting point lies a powerful Warlock called Hope. Hope has green scales covering her body and red eyes.

"Demons and Warlocks. The past events of these days have proved to go down in history something unbelievable happened the Hollow an entity feared on all sides good, evil and neutral has been released and is at its most destructive. The Hollow is already going reaping lands of magic in fury like no other." Hope speaks.

"What else is new we all know the Hollow loves to consume magic?" A warlock asks.

"What is new is that rate of the Hollow consuming magic from realms. Is faster than it has ever been. I am sure you all remember the legend of the Hollow." Hope responds.

"Yes, back in the early days of magic the Hollow was said to find a similar entity one made out of flesh and bone. The two apparently became one and gave beings the option to possess magic or to be human." A demon spoke up.

"The Legend of the Hollow is more than a legend it is true. The Hollow is something of beauty and danger. A force so powerful that even the Gods feared. An Oracle of mine foresaw a Halliwell witch being born the reincarnated soul of the entity the Hollow saw as its soulmate. This was proved when the living eldest Charmed One youngest took in the Hollow and stole the demonic power Katherine stole. Not only that whenever someone else was possessed by the Hollow they could only steal the active powers of a magical being. But this witch the true vessel could rip out the very essence of the demon Katherine's magic making her mortal." Hope tells the demons and warlocks etc standing around her.

"If this is true then why is the Hollow at its most destructive?" A warlock points out.

"When Katherine stole all the Dark Magic of beings that resided in the Underworld. I had to use a potion one that would allow me to watch over the events. Not long after Katherine was turned mortal by the Hollow and its vessel Isaac and vanquished. The Charmed Ones tried to prevent a Harvest a ritual that would ensure that the Hollow and Isaac would be forever one and couldn't be separated. When the Charmed Ones cast their spell the magic of the Harvest and the Charmed Ones magic clashed resulting in Isaac being vanquished. But before Isaac was vanquished the Hollow was able to cast a spell. One that would ensure Isaac would be reincarnated in a new life the age he was when he died. Not long after being vanquished the Hollow used whatever little residual magic it had of Isaac and turned the Charmed Ones into stone." Hope explains.

"So, the mighty Charmed Ones the most powerful witches to ever exist in all-time in every generation are now no longer a threat." A demon says feeling an endless joy that the Charmed Ones are out of their way.

"But what about the other Halliwell/Warren witches they are the most powerful bloodline. They will no doubt try and find the boy." A warlock replies.

"I have no doubt they will but it appears a hybrid one of a kind a Darklighter - Witch a friend of the reincarnated Halliwell witch was chosen by destiny to find the boy. We watch her steps closely and when she discovers his location we take her out and get to him first. While we also try and mislead Isaac's family as long as possible." Hope responded.

"So, we're all supposed to work together now." Another demon speaks up.

"In this instance work how you want to work whether it's by yourself or with someone. But it doesn't matter because once I find the boy you will answer to me like everyone else." Hope said before flaming out.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Alaric father of Caroline is the only one is the only one left at the demonic meeting point. Alaric finds himself collecting his thoughts. At first, leaving his daughter to have some time alone would be the best plan for him to get some help off her. But not knowing the latest Halliwell news regarding Isaac has changed his mind. Caroline only mentioned she had to stop the Hollow from doing something that can't be reversed by finding Isaac. At first, Alaric thought Caroline was just making up excuses not to talk to him and to get him to leave. This cautious is something the Underworld and the side of Evil have been waiting for centuries. True the Hollow has broken free before but the consequences haven't been this dire ever until now!

"Caroline, what have you gotten yourself into," Alaric says to himself. It was as if fate has given him the opportunity to have it all power and his daughter. All he has to do is play his cards right and bingo. Alaric then orbs out demonic meeting point in black orbs heading over to Hope. When black orbs manifest in Hope's lair which is just another cave. Hope is standing over a cauldron preparing a potion with her personal oracle beside her.

"Hello, there Alaric." The Oracle said. The Oracle is a man with blue eyes and blond hair very muscular. The Oracle is wearing a black robe as is Hope.

"Let me guess you saw me coming." Alaric quipped.

"Wit isn't your best quality Darklighter," The Oracle says.

"I'm here to help Hope, you need me," Alaric tells Hope.

"And this has nothing to do with the only Darklighter-Witch to exist. Who happens to be your daughter." Hope responds.

"My daughter is my concern. And as of right now she is critical to your plans which makes her critical to my plans. Plus if you think you can easily just watch over my daughter and trick her than you are sadly mistaken. She cares for Isaac god only knows why. She will take every caution and do whatever it takes to find Isaac's reincarnation and make sure he is okay." Alaric replies

"If you're daughter is so skilled, wise like you say. Then what is that you can do for me?" Hope questions.

"Everyone has a weakness no matter how many times. My daughter disowns me. She will always want me back eventually. No child truly wants to be an orphan." Alaric explains.

"So, you believe at some point. Caroline will just cry out for her daddy." Hope said.

"We haven't got a lot of time. The longer the Hollow is in this destructive state we're lucky to have a few weeks a month." Alaric spoke.

"Oracle if you please," Hope says. The Oracle nods before walking over to Alaric. The Oracle holds his hands out to both sides of Alaric's head. The Oracle closes his eyes and concentrates. A few minutes later the Oracle's eyes open and he steps away from Alaric.

"My visions are growing faint. The damage caused by the failed Harvest is already taking effect. I see a small window of opportunity with Caroline. Keep close to her, she will be most vulnerable to you at a grave. She has roses in her hands." The Oracle tells Alaric.

"I know that place very well. And I know when she goes there." Alaric smirked before orbing away.

"He may actually prove to be useful." Hope commented.

"And if he isn't there one less Darklighter in the world." The Oracle replied.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Back at the Halliwell manor, we have Wyatt, Chris and their cousins. With Leo, Coop and Henry Sr. In the rather crowded attic. All but Wyatt, Chris, Leo and P.J are looking away from their mothers that are trapped in stone.

"So, while the others are working on the spell to free Mom and our aunts. We need to locate Isaac," Chris says.

"Have you called Caroline?" P.J asks.

"No, not yet," Leo answers.

"You do know its not her fault. Caroline made a split second decision to orb to the burial site. She knew it was the only way to give Isaac a chance at surviving being attacked by Esther." Tamora said.

"We know we're still pissed that she actually a Darklighter-Witch, not a Whitelighter-Witch which she posed as for six years," Wyatt responds.

"You've only just found out." Henry Jr commented.

"Wait, you knew," Chris replies surprised.

"Oh, I've known since Isaac was twelve. I'm surprised the almighty Wyatt couldn't sense her suppressed Dark Magic. After, all you're supposed to be the best at anything." Henry Jr replied.

"It's not my fault I learn things really quickly and are naturally better at magic," Wyatt spoke Chris and his cousins roll his eyes at Wyatt.

"Can we not fight we have more important things like freeing our moms," Parker spoke up.

"You know Wyatt. Isaac and Caroline didn't tell me about her being a Darklighter-Witch. I saw her black orbs. When I was kind of spying on them at her place. The two were experimenting with potion ingredients. And one blew in their face lifting her glamour on her orbs when it blew. Caroline without thinking orbed the two in and out revealing her black orbs. When Caroline orbed them back in. Isaac didn't seem to be surprised he wasn't phased by it. I went straight in and unlike you, I took the time to assess the situation and listen. And he didn't want to tell you that she really lives in an abandoned house. She only sees her father whenever he got himself into some trouble and expects some witchy magic to get him out. And the only person other than her part-time Dad that she has and loves is Isaac. Isaac didn't tell you guys because he knew the moment you heard Caroline in the same sentence as Darklighter. You would shut him down and you would vanquish her. Or stop him from seeing her and she is one true friend. I'm going to Caroline's place." Henry Jr explains before orbing out.

"So, putting this argument behind. I think we're going to need more than a spell to free our Moms. Maybe a spell and a potion." Kat said.

"The one thing we do know is that the spell the Hollow used was powered by residual magic belonging to Isaac. So, maybe in our spell, we mention blood magic in some way or form it could help counteract the Hollow's spell." Parker suggests.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Caroline's place, Henry Jr has just arrived in a swirl of white orbs. Caroline senes Henry Jr orbing in straight away. Caroline turns away from her mother's Book of Shadows and looks at Henry Jr.

"Henry, come to pass on a message from your family blaming me. If you are then please leave." Caroline tells Henry Jr.

"No, I've come to see how you're coping and to help you." Henry Jr replies as he walks closer to Caroline.

"If you're going to help me, then you have to understand that finding Isaac's reincarnation. Is the number one priority. Let your sisters and cousins handle your mom and aunts break free from that spell." Caroline says it came out quite harsh. Henry Jr looks a tad bit hurt.

"Wow, that hurts." Henry Jr spoke

"Look, I'm sorry Henry, it came out really harsh. But with the Hollow and all this is too important. I can't focus on anything else and you have to understand and accept quickly that I will do whatever it takes it doesn't matter what magic it requires I will use." Caroline responds.

"Fine, just tell me where you've got so far." Henry Jr replied.

"Scrying for Isaac doesn't work no more. Neither have locator spells. And I think I know why." Caroline says.

"And why's that he is alive, Isaac is breathing somewhere?" Henry Jr asked.

"Because Isaac is... he is dead. He died at during the Harvest. He was reincarnated but his life as Isaac is over none of his possessions mean nothing to him now." Caroline answers it hurts her to admit that Isaac her best friend's life is over and his soul is reborn into another life age of sixteen because of the failed Harvest.

"So, Isaac isn't our Isaac anymore when we find his reincarnation he could be anyone. Someone to a complete a stranger unaware of his family." Henry Jr said sadly.

"Before we carry on. I need to finish putting up a cloaking spell. I already have apples and laurel leaves and crystals around the house. I'm thinking some Halliwell magic might better power my cloaking spell." Caroline tells Henry Jr. Caroline leads Henry Jr to her family Book of Shadows which is open and on the cloaking spell page.

"Spirit mightly spirit wise we ask you now to answer our call. Cloak this place from our enemies allow us to perform our mission securely." Caroline and Henry Jr cast seconds later Caroline's place is covered by a cloaking spell.

"Now, I think this symbol on my arm is possibly the key to help us, find Isaac. We just need to figure out how to tap into potential magic lying in the symbol. If we can then we can find Isaac's reincarnation before the Hollow does any more rash decisions." Caroline explained to Henry Jr.

"Then we better get started. You don't mind me staying over do you?" Henry Jr questions.

"No, after all, we don't know how long this is going to take," Caroline answered.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Now, back to the incredible and powerful Hollow. An entity that has existed since the dawn of time. Is over in the Leprechaun Realm wreaking havoc. The Hollow has expanded in size flying across the sky and covering the ground. The Leprechauns are fleeing for their lives. Fearing what the Hollow is capable of in this state. Leprechauns attempt to use their ability of Rainbow Teleportation that is channelled through their Shillelaghs. The moment a Leprechaun tried to use their Shillelagh to teleport out the Hollow would consume the Leprechaun seconds later killing the Leprechaun so fast the Leprechaun doesn't feel pain. The remaining Leprechauns

"Run lads, run." A Leprechaun screams. Only a third of the Leprechaun population was killed by Katherine.

"The Gods must be against us." Another Leprechaun replies.

"Go n-éirí an bóthar leat." All the remaining Leprechauns chant holding their Shillelaghs multiple rainbows manifest from the sky. But as the rainbows are about to transport the Leprechauns out of their realm. The Hollow consumes the entire Leprechaun realm and the Leprechauns without a second thought consuming all the magic of the remaining Leprechauns and their realm!

* * *

A week has passed since the events over at the Leprechaun realm. And over at the Halliwell manor, there has been some development on breaking the spell the Hollow used on the famous Charmed Ones. In the attic, over at the Halliwell Manor. Paige's twins daughters have just finished writing a spell. While Phoebe's three daughters have just finished making a potion.

"Who would have thought an irritated Wyatt would give us the inspiration for the potion and spell," Parker said

"Honestly, I love Wyatt as a cousin but as a human being he one of the worst. His ego is bigger than the Eiffel Tower." Tamora joked.

"In every joke, there is some truth," Peyton says.

"What's the joke you love Wyatt." P.J responds.

"Tam, we all love Wyatt it's just his ego. And while we're talking about relative traits. You have a new boyfriend every five minutes. And what's worse is that you don't even break up with them. I have to break up with them for you." Kat criticised her twin.

"What are identical twins for and I would do the same for you. And I didn't sleep or do anything serious with." Tamora replied.

"You wouldn't have to you've been with everyone in our year," Kat responded.

"Enough Kat and Tam, may I remind you, our mothers are trapped in stone." Parker reminds her cousins.

"We know our moms are trapped in stone it's just a lot easier to argue. When they can't but in." Tamora said.

"Move now come on a spell time," Peyton says as she fills a potion bottle. The girls then walk over to their cursed mothers and Aunt Piper. Peyton throws the potion at the floor near her mother and her aunts. Parker then holds out a piece of paper with a spell written down in front of herself, her sisters and cousins Kat and Tamora.

"Ancient spell cast through the magic of a fallen Warren. We ask our ancestors to help undo make bring back the flesh and bone and banish the stone." Phoebe's daughters and Paige's daughters chant out in unison. The magic from the potion mixes with the cousins spell creating a magical mist that is absorbed into the sisters' bodies. Then the stone just crumbles leaving behind the sisters okay free from the Hollow's spell.

"Girls." Paige and Phoebe say in perfect unison feeling beyond happy to be free from the Hollow's spell and happy to see their daughters again.

"When did we get here?" Piper asks.

"You've been like this for a week Aunt Piper, the Hollow's spell turned out to be Norse. We spent days translating the spell double checking, triple checking. Then we worked on writing a spell that would counteract the Hollow's spell. But we needed a potion to help break the structure of a spell." Kat explains.

"Aunt Paige, Henry Jr is over at Caroline's place trying to figure out a way to locate Isaac's reincarnation. While we worked to free you." P.J tells Paige, her mom and her Aunt Piper.

"And has there been any sigh of the Hollow?" Phoebe asked.

"Rumors but the Hollow is moving so fast we can't keep up." Parker answers.

"The day after the failed Harvest, we found a powerful demon and granted immunity in exchange if he helped us use the spell to put the Hollow back in its box. But it didn't work. So the demon tried to vanquish us. So we vanquished him." Kat says.

"That's always worked before. This is bad what if when we messed up the Hollow the magic clashing somehow gave the Hollow immunity to that spell." Phoebe suggests.

"If that's the case we have to find another way," Piper says.

"We have been discussing and we decided that. We have to let Caroline find Isaac's reincarnation and find a new way for him and the Hollow to become one for good." Tamora spoke.

"WHAT!" Piper snaps.

"We don't have another choice the failed Harvest and the Angel of Destiny proves this. The Hollow and Isaac have to become one." Peyton responds.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Over at Caroline's place, we have Caroline and Henry Jr. In Caroline's bedroom, Henry Jr walks out carrying a small wooden box. On the wooden box lies a carved heart on top of the lid. Caroline sent Henry Jr into her room to collect a box holding some extra pages on spells she stole off various demons. Upon entering the living room. Caroline sees the box Henry Jr is carrying and becomes filled with anger.

"Give me that box. I told you the box with the other spells and potions are in a cardboard box." Caroline snaps with Caroline's anger the heavy rain starts to fall from the sky in mere seconds and lightning and thunder start to flash.

"Okay, sorry I forgot." Henry Jr apologised as he hands the box to Caroline. Caroline's emotions begin to clam and eventually the weather returns to its state before Caroline's magic acted up.

"It's just this box is off limits," Caroline responds. Suddenly the lid of the box lifts itself up revealing the content inside. Inside the box lies multiple letters in white and brown envelopes address to Caroline. Caroline notices an envelope standing horizontally in the box. Caroline also notices the envelope hasn't been opened yet. Caroline takes the said envelope out of the box and puts the box on a kitchen counter. Caroline opens the envelope takes out the small piece of paper. Then unfolds the letter. Caroline reads the letter in a single minute and as she reads the letter.

"Caroline, what's with the smile?" Henry Jr asked.

"Isaac, he's full of bloody surprises he left a spell on this piece of paper to locate him." Caroline answers.

* * *

Meanwhile over just outside San Fransico, in a small town high school in a history class lies a sixteen-year-old boy with short brown hair styled spiky with brown eyes and pale skin. The boy is wearing denim blue shorts, a paler blue t-shirt and navy sneakers. The boy is in a world of his own sat at his desk sketching in his notebook.

"Austin," The teacher said standing at the whiteboard. The teacher's name is Miss Sommers, she middle-aged and has ginger hair and blue eyes. Miss Sommers is wearing a floral dress. Austin looks up at his teacher now brought out of his own thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Sommers" Austin responded.

"Project can you tell me what it is?" Miss Sommers asked feeling she already knows his response.

"Erm, project our project is something to do with history," Austin replies.

"Your project Austin is about your family even bits and pieces of your family tree. Or a focused piece on a specific ancestor." Miss Sommers tells Austin. Austin nods great this is the third time this week he's been caught not paying attention.

"Wow, the girl is hot." A girl with dyed purple hair and blue says quietly. The girl is also sixteen not as skinny as Austin, she rather curvey and she is wearing black slim fit jeans, a grey t-shirt with a band's name on. The girl also has black boots.

"Girl, I was going for a woman. But oh well Cornelia." Austin whispers.

"You've been doing this a lot lately you know that drawing in lessons." Cornelia points out.

"Have I? These past few days are nothing but a blur to me." Austin said.

"You need your head examined Austin," Cornelia joked.

"It doesn't surprise me," Austin says.

* * *

After finding the letter, Caroline realised she needed. Caroline quickly orbs over to her mother's grave. Once at her mother's grave, Caroline waves a hand over a single red rose resting on her mother's gravestone lifting a glamour spell revealing an amulet. That was basically a silver chain with a green gem attached to it. The amulet belonged to her mother. When witches in Caroline's family become of age, they are given amulet one that represents their family their coven. In each amulet is bestowed a fraction of every ancestor's power. So, that if the need is great enough the witch with the amulet can channel extra power. Caroline puts the amulet over her neck.

"And here I thought the mother had to give the daughter her amulet," Alaric commented earning his daughter's attention. Caroline turns to face her father with a frustrated glare.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Alaric," Caroline replies.

"I just want to talk. And it appears I need to give you some advice." Alaric says in a calm manner.

"About what?" Caroline asks annoyed, he is using up her precious time in locating Isaac's reincarnation.

"The Hollow, when it arrived in the Leprechaun realm. It syphoned all their magic and their realm's while killing every single Leprechaun. They're extinct the Hollow has ended an entire magically species. I came to warn you, Caroline the more you use your magic. The more you could catch the Hollow's attention." Alaric answers.

"If you care so much then why didn't you stay around for more than five minutes. Mom died when I was ten. And you just abandoned me. I had to raise myself." Caroline snaps.

"I won't ask you for forgiveness because I don't deserve it, Caroline. I just came to help if your witch ancestors don't think the spell you need extra power for is worth it. They will punish you with the magic they will see it as you wasting their time." Alaric warns his daughter while he moves a strand of his daughter's hair away from her face.

"Thank you, Mom never told me that," Caroline replied.

"She didn't want you to have one of the amulets. She didn't want to depend on their power." Alaric tells Caroline.

"The Leprechauns and their realm can they be revived?" Caroline asked.

"I truly don't know," Alaric responded. Caroline then orbs back to her place.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Back at Hope's lair, we have Hope, her Oracle and Alaric who has just orbed in through black swirling orbs of light. Hope and the Oracle turn to face Alaric. Hope then opens her mouth to speak.

"You're back where you successful?" Hope asks.

"I was my darling daughter was angry and frustrated at my sight like I expected." Alaric started.

"Just get to the point." The Oracle complained.

"I was able to place a tracker spell on Caroline, without her even noticing. She went to her mother's grave like you predicted Oracle. She went there to collect her mother's amulet for extra magic. I assume the extra power is for a locator spell to locate Isaac." Alaric replies. Hope and the Oracle smile at the same time.

"Excellent it appears teaming up with you wasn't a bad idea after, all," Hope says.

"You should never underestimate the Original Darklighter," Alaric spoke.

"Once, Caroline casts her locator spell to track down Isaac's reincarnation. We will follow her. We'll put her out of the equation a simple sleeping spell will be sufficient. We will confront Isaac's reincarnation and build a relationship of trust." Hope tells the Oracle and Alaric her plan.

"Why do we need to build a trust with Isaac's reincarnation?" The Oracle asked.

"Because my dear Oracle when the Hollow eventually finds Isaac's reincarnation. The Hollow will enter the reincarnation. And if at any moment Isaac's reincarnation doesn't feel comfortable around us. The Hollow will destroy us. By building a trust with the reincarnation. The Hollow will have no reason to hurt us. And with the Hollow's power, we can finally put an end to all of our enemies Witches, Whitelighters anyone that stands in our way." Hope explains to Alaric and the Oracle.

"If you are truly the Original Darklighter, then you must be around three thousand years old. Then tell me, you must have encountered the Hollow at least once." The Oracle says.

"I did not encounter the Hollow. But I did encounter one of Isaac's past lives. I was three - hundred - years old." Alaric started.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 1:**

Back over two-thousand and seven - hundred years ago. A three - hundred - years old Alaric lies in a small village which is holding a celebration for a successful harvest. Everyone in the village is either dancing around a bonfire or drinking water ale etc in their mugs. Alaric has been against being near mortals unless he plans to have fun by killing and torching them. But right now Alaric finds himself in this village filled with mortals. All because he failed him being the Original Darklighter meant he was incredibly powerful. Well has he had his life planned out he would use his Dark Magic to become the first and original ruler of all the demonic and evil beings! But his plan proved to be unsuccessful a secret alliance between two demons managed to find a powerful coven of Warlocks who hold a vendetta against Alaric. The two demons managed to trick Alaric to a place where he couldn't practice magic once there. The coven used their collective magic to fuel a spell that would suppress three-quarters of Alaric's power weakening him massively. Before they could try and even vanquish him. Alaric managed to get the upper hand and escape. And now he finds himself hiding in a mortal village planning his next move. One of the villagers is a past life of Isaac a boy named Maurice. Maurice is thirteen-years-old. And is one of the only two witches in the village. Maurice is wearing black leather trousers, grey boots and a grey shirt.

"If only we could have a successful harvest every time. We could celebrate more." A villager said.

"If only," Maurice replies. How Maurice desired to use his Light Magic to ensure that the Harvest was successful every year. But his mother Rebekah would never allow it. Rebekah is so damn controlling of Maurice. Rebekah barely practised magic, in fact, she hates magic. And no one even knows why she tried binding her son's magic. But it turned out she lacked proper ingredients and resources. Maurice has to practice his magic in secret in order not to anger his mother. Especially when she is drinking.

"Is your mother still refusing to join in our celebrations?" Elizabeth asks Maurice. Elizabeth is the past life of Caroline. Elizabeth is also thirteen and a witch. Elizabeth is wearing a green dress.

"Yes, my mother still isn't much of a celebration type woman." Maurice answers.

"Shame, I'm glad you're here though," Elizabeth says as one of her hands reaches for one of Maurice's. Maurice accepts her hand. The two have been friends for years. And while his mother refused to teach him the craft. Elizabeth taught him in secret.

"I'm glad I'm here too after, all we're a community. We should celebrate a successful harvest together among other things." Maurice tells Elizabeth. Elizabeth nods.

"May I ask what you think of our new member of the community?" Elizabeth asks.

"Alaric, I'm not so sure he keeps himself to himself," Maurice answered.

"Shall we dance. We don't know when they next successful harvest is anyway?" Elizabeth requests. Maurice smiles he loves spending time with her. In a single, heartbeat he would choose Elizabeth over his mother. But sadly he is doomed to never be able to his family magic is not truly pure. But neither is it truly dark. Maurice's family's magic relies solely on his deceased great-great-great grandparents and the deceased children that came from them. Magic is considered a way of life but also a privilege and not a right. Maurice's great-great-great grandparents where the first witches to break the rules. As witches are not a high number in population wise. The Grand High Council a group of magical beings that represent three sides Good, Evil and Neutral. The council deemed that although if the population of witches were a lot higher. Maurice's great-great-great-grandparents would have been stripped of their powers and their family line would have their powers revoked. But considering the circumstances of the witch population. The council cursed Maurice's bloodline making it so they could only practice magic in the place where the council choose to execute Maurice's great-great-great grandparents. If they went out of that area the magic they could practice would vanish considering it came from the executed great-great-great grandparents. They virtually are only witches by blood if they leave the village. Since Maurice's great-great-great grandparents are buried in the village.

"Your wish is my command," Maurice says before the two children start to dance together.

* * *

After the celebration party celebrating the successful harvest. Everyone but Elizabeth and Maurice, Alaric is out of their small huts/cabins. Alaric remains hidden from the two children. The two children are lying on the healthy green grass looking up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Elizabeth commented.

"You say that every night," Maurice replies with a smile.

"Can you name another that is more beautiful than the sight above us?" Elizabeth asks.

"I can and the thing I see that is more beautiful than the stars. I see it every day both in the morning and in the night." Maurice responds.

"And what is this thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"You, Elizabeth it's you." Maurice answers. Elizabeth is taken back a bit. She knew she loves Maurice, she has known this since the moment she met ironically. Their eyes just met and for a few single seconds, everything in the world seemed to be perfect.

"Please don't say anymore we both know. Our plans do not aline." Elizabeth almost pleads trying not to choke up and cry.

"Maybe they can somehow. I don't need magic." Maurice started.

"No, Maurice! You love magic you can't tell me it's not true. The number of times I've seen you smile when you cast a spell or brew a potion successful is long. You told me that you want to make up for your ancestors' sins. And I need to leave this village, I need to help those in need Leprechauns, Fairies, innocent mortals. Once my training is complete at sixteen." Elizabeth tells Maurice. Maurice's hand strokes one of Elizabeth's cheeks.

"What if Elizabeth just imagines for a second. That repenting for my ancestors' sins is not what we originally thought. What if staying here is not how I repent. My family has depended on magic since we've known what magic is. They thought magic was a right, not a privilege maybe me leaving this village. I can repent for my family's sins in another way one without depending on magic like my ancestors." Maurice responded.

"But you don't know that for sure. And what about your mother, she would never let you leave. She wants you to suffer and be miserable with her. And if you do come you will be mortal. How can you help out if a demon or warlock attacks." Elizabeth points out.

"Elizabeth, there are other ways I can help innocent people without magic. There are some problems I could help solve without magic. And do you remember what you first told me, after I declined your first offer to teach me the craft?" Maurice replied with a question.

"I said sometimes you have to break the rules followed and enforced by others to be yourself." Elizabeth answers.

"Let's go and be ourselves lets break the rules. We've broken rules before enforced by others. We can leave and be together." Maurice spoke softly. The thought of never being with Elizabeth even at thirteen is awful.

"We're thirteen how do we know that when we're sixteen. If we would still want to leave together?" Elizabeth questions.

"Elizabeth do you love me?" Maurice responded with a question.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"And I love you, so let's just throw caution to the wind because I know Elizabeth that will love you tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after. I will always love you." Maurice tells Elizabeth. Maurice then leans in to kiss Elizabeth. Elizabeth leans into him and the two then share their first kiss.

 **End of FLASHBACK 1:**

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chris and Wyatt have just entered the attic, with Leo, Henry and Coop. They all stop in shock not filled with horror but filled joy and happiness. Coop runs over Phoebe. While Henry runs over to Paige and finally Leo, Wyatt and Chris run over to Piper.

"Thank god the spell worked," Wyatt said.

"Yeah being trapped in stone isn't really the Charmed Ones style," Paige replies.

"Guys, I hate to break up this touching reunion and all. But my bosses have just told me that Leprechaun realm has been destroyed its very essence of magic has swallowed by the Hollow." Coop tells the group.

"There has to be a way to get that magic back from the Hollow. Without it, the Leprechaun realm can't exist and the Leprechauns will have to come to our world. And that could risk exposure." Phoebe says.

"That brings us to the part of the sad news. The Leprechauns aren't going to miss their realm or its magic." Coop responds.

"And why is that?" Piper asks.

"The Hollow didn't just swallow the Leprechaun realm's magic. The Hollow also slaughtered every remaining Leprechaun stealing their magic too. This has never happened before some magical species have come and go. But Leprechauns are crucial to the Grand Design in the sense they are supposed to spread both good luck and bad luck around the realms. The Hollow has never gone to these extremes before. And now that for some reason powerful magic from both sides can't contain the Hollow." Coop explains.

"Alright people first thing first, I need one of you to orb me over to Caroline's place. Caroline is powerful but she may need extra power in locating Isaac." Piper instructed.

"We'll orb you over there," Wyatt spoke up.

"I wouldn't go over there, Wyatt. Jr has probably told Caroline about what happened earlier. And Caroline will probably kick your ass." Peyton commented. Wyatt is about to respond Chris just orbs himself and Piper over to Caroline's place.

* * *

Back to Austin who after school, went over to a small apartment. The apartment isn't much really just a sofa-bed, small coffee table, no TV which would probably shock anyone. But Austin, he is already working long hours with going to school on top. With no parents or family, Austin has to rely on himself and himself alone. When he isn't working or at school or doing some homework. Austin found himself sketching and painting. Whatever Austin deemed as good he would try and sell through Cornelia. A TV was too expensive right now. His apartment consisted of an open living room and kitchen and bathroom. The open living room acted as a bedroom. Most of the walls in the apartment are horrible to look at plain and simple. On one of the walls though are countless stuck up pieces of paper landscape and horizontal. Each picture consists of something different some were portraits of a single person ages variety. Somewhere of a group of people. While the rest were of places a dozen different places in different environments in places he has never been. All of these came from moments of boredom or through nightmares he had. Austin looks down at his notes from the few notes he wrote down in Miss Sommers lesson. And sighs this project feels impossible like it came straight out of hell! What could Isaac even use in his project he knows very little about his family. Which feels strange to Austin who doesn't know a lot about their family.

"Someone, I'm begging just give me something to work with." Austin silently prayed. Moments later Austin's mobile starts to ring. Austin pulls his basic and simple as well as cheap mobile out his pocket and answers the call.

"Hey, Austin," Cornelia says.

"Hi, Cornelia calling so soon," Austin replies.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit since we didn't really get the chance to talk at school. Miss Sommers has hearing like a bat." Cornelia said.

"True, I swear this project she gave us. She did out of revenge." Austin spoke.

"What's so wrong about our project it's about our family it's easy," Cornelia responded.

"For you, all you have to do is print out newspaper clippings of all your family arrests." Austin joked.

"It is more interesting than most," Cornelia replied.

"True, hey Cornelia how long have we been friends?" Austin questions.

"I-I it feels like forever I'm not really sure." Cornelia answers.

"I know it feels like I've just woke up one day in a life that is already halfway lived," Austin says.

"So, you're dying at thirty-two then wow that's a short life," Cornelia spoke.

"I'm just having a couple of bad days lately and being overdramatic," Austin tells Cornelia.

"You don't have to tell me, Austin do you have any good art to sell?" Cornelia asked.

"Nah, not really everything I've been drawing lately feels too personal to sell," Austin answered.

"Not even the woman you drew in lesson earlier. She was hot and I'm pretty sure a few people would pay for that." Cornelia said.

"No, not really again it just feels too personal to sell. I have to go I need to get a shower." Austin told Cornelia before hanging up. Little does Austin know that the woman he drew early that morning was Melinda Warren the founder of the Warren later Halliwell line of witches!

* * *

Up in the After Life, we have Melinda Warren watching over Caroline, Henry Jr, Piper and Chris over at Caroline's home. Melinda Warren is watching over them with her mother Charlotte Warren.

"What is it, daughter?" Charlotte asked.

"It's just fear mother fear that my children. The line that has given me great joy and happiness is at risk with a force I never imagine they had to face." Melinda replies.

"It's strange in life my main concern was you, my beautiful daughter. But in death, all I can do is look over the beautiful children that have lived throughout the many centuries because of you." Charlotte says.

"The Hollow has never been this destructive before destroyed the entire Leprechaun realm and wiped out the Leprechaun species. And it turned the Charmed Ones into stone before that with an ancient spell. I fear what its next move will be especially with Isaac reincarnated with no memories of who he is or was." Melinda responds.

"There more isn't there Melinda what are you hiding?" Charlotte asks.

"The failed Harvest did more than kill Isaac and reincarnate him into a new life the same age as he died. The sisters need to know what exactly the failed Harvest did to Isaac more specifically his soul. And I know it will hurt them deeply." Melinda answers.

"The sooner you tell them the better Melinda," Charlotte tells Melinda.

"I know I'll be back soon," Melinda replied before vanishing in a swirl of white orbs and makes her way to the Halliwell manor's attic.

* * *

Melinda Warren appears before Wyatt, Leo and Paige with Phoebe in a swirl of white orbs. The group are shocked to see Melinda Warren before them.

"Melinda it's not like we're not glad to see you. But why are you here?" Phoebe questions.

"Bless it be my children. I am here because I have news concerning Isaac," Melinda responds.

"You know where his reincarnation is." Wyatt assumes.

"No, I'm afraid not dear. But there is another consequence relating to the failed Harvest." Melinda answers.

"Which is?" Leo questioned.

"When you disrupted the Harvest and as result vanquished Isaac. Forcing him to be reincarnated into a new life the same age he was when he died. You damaged his soul in a way that has only happened once. When his new reincarnation dies or becomes stress if and when he remembers anything of his previous lives. His soul will start to burn up and if his body and mind can't handle the pain of his soul burning up and fight off the effects his soul will be destroyed! And he will never be reborn or join the After Life, he will cease to exist." Melinda reveals. Wyatt, Leo, Paige and Phoebe are shocked and horrified they have practically damaged Isaac's soul in a way that nobody could have ever imagined. They have not vanquished Isaac but condemned all of his future lives.

"There has to be a way to fix the damage," Leo said with determination and hope that Melinda would confirm that.

"I'm sorry I know no way to fix the damage all I can suggest is that when you do find his reincarnation tread carefully and try your best to not overwhelm him," Melinda spoke sadly before returning to the After Life in a swirl of white orbs.

"What have we done" Wyatt speaks up.

"We'll find a way to fix there is no way in hell. We're letting Isaac's soul burn up and be destroyed." Paige says meaning every word of it.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Over at Caroline's place. The group that consists of Caroline, Henry Jr, Piper and Chris. Caroline wastes no time in chanting the spell that was left behind in her chest of letters. The four are then devoured by a swirl of white orbs. Meanwhile just as Austin gets out of the shower and quickly changes into some pyjamas. That are just grey pyjama shorts and a grey t-shirt. Upon returning back to the living room/bedroom. Austin is horrified to see a swirl of white orbs to appear and disappear out of nowhere. Leaving behind Caroline, Piper, Chris and Henry Jr.

"HOLY COW," Austin shouts terrified.

"Isaac, we've found you at last," Piper said filled with joy as Piper goes towards Austin. Austin quickly grabs a nearby lamp so fast that its plug is pulled out one of the few sockets.

"Stay back." Austin orders. Piper halts it kills her to see any child afraid of her. But one of her sons holding a lamp as a weapon ready to throw it if they take another step forward closer to him.

"Isaac, it's us your family. You have to remember us." Chris says.

"Why are you calling me, Isaac? That is not my name and how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Austin snaps and demands.

"This may sound crazy. But you know us, you felt comfortable around us. You must know deep down your safe with us." Caroline responds as slowly starts to walk towards Austin. Caroline looks deeply into Austin's eyes hoping for him to feel something to feel something for her. To trust her so desperately. Austin stares back at her not knowing whether to trust Caroline at all. Just a mere seconds later Austin realises he allowed Caroline to take the lamp out of his hands and place it back on a small wooden table. A swirl of black orbs starts to appear out of nowhere behind Henry Jr, Piper, Chris and Caroline.

"Isaac, I know this feels overwhelming. But you have to trust us. You and a lot of people are in danger." Henry Jr began.

"My name isn't Isaac its Austin." Austin corrected. Before any of the Halliwells or Caroline could say anything else. Alaric who orbed in behind the Halliwells and Caroline subtly threw a potion at Caroline, Piper, Chris and Henry Jr. The magic from the potion quickly takes effect on Caroline and the three Halliwells. Their eyes glow red for a single second.

"I've only got so much patience," Piper says before blowing up the lamp near Austin making him jump.

"What the hell are you crazy!" Austin shouted.

"Actually no," Chris responds before making a hand gesture to throw a bolt of electricity at Austin the bolt of electricity was not as strong as Chris could conjure. The bolt throws Austin into a wall. Austin falls to the floor to Austin can feel a massive bruise on his chest.

"We tried doing this easy way. But you wouldn't corporate you brought this upon yourself." Caroline tells Austin. Austin although badly hurts makes a run for it out of his apartment. Fleeing for safety!

"Corrupted witches in my sight. I put you in a slumber so I may bring forth forever loss and pain." Alaric chants he then clicks two of his fingers seconds later Caroline, Piper, Chris and Henry Jr collapse and finds themselves asleep.

* * *

Once Alaric put Caroline, Piper, Chris and Henry Jr asleep he sent a message to Hope through telepathy. Hope finds herself extremely ecstatic and pleased with what Alaric has accomplished. Hope at first wanted Alaric to kill Piper, Chris and Henry Jr. But she realises Halliwell witches are incredibly hard to kill. Their High Resistance to magic especially Piper being a Charmed One makes the deed to time-consuming. And they could do it later once the Hollow is on their side. Austin spends the night at Cornelia's place. Meanwhile, Miss Sommers the history teacher for Cornelia and Austin is working late in her classroom. Hope appears in Hope's classroom through shimmering!

"I've never understood the concept of human schools." Hope commented earning Miss Sommers's attention. Miss Sommers looks up from the homework she is checking on her desk.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on school grounds at this time?" Miss Sommers demands to know.

"I'm someone who has been looking for a God among mortals. And thanks to a friend I've finally found him." Hope replies.

"I don't understand." Miss Sommers said.

"You don't need to understand," Hope says before clicking her fingers making the classroom door slam shut and lock itself with telekinesis. Miss Sommers finds herself shocked and quickly jumps out of her chair and runs over to the classroom door desperately trying to open it and flee.

"I sealed the door with my magic and disabled the classroom cameras. Now it is time for you to play your part even although it means your death. And if there was one shred of humanity in me, I would feel pity for you. But alas there no such thing as humanity when you're a demon." Hope explains. Hope then walks over to a terrified Miss Sommers.

"No, please don't I don't want to die." Miss Sommers begs with tears running down her eyes. Hope chuckles before responding.

"I'll make it quick just this once." Hope laughed before making a gesture causing Miss Sommers to combust in flames. Hope then takes the form of the deceased Miss Sommers.

"Soon we will meet Isaac and when we do. We will shape the world in my image." Hope says to herself.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Back to Wyatt who is alone in the attic at the Halliwell manor. He is sat on an old couch trying to sense Chris and Isaac. All Wyatt can do is fear for his mother, brothers and cousin Henry Jr.

"Come on let me please sense one of you," Wyatt says to himself.

"Still trying to sense your mom and brothers?" Phoebe asks upon entering the attic.

"Yes, with no such look all I can sense is that they are alive. But nothing else and putting all my strength into this but I can't push back whatever is blocking me." Wyatt answers.

"Well since your magic is enough I guess its time to try another way to get past whatever is blocking your connection," Phoebe said.

"Which is?" Wyatt asked.

"If I knew then you wouldn't need to ask," Phoebe responds before she walks over to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Wyatt then follows her over to the closed Book of Shadows. Phoebe opens up the Book of Shadows and starts to flip through its pages trying to find anything that can help them.

"I thought to try and call a lost witch spell. But considering whatever powerful force that is keeping me from locating them. I doubt it will work." Wyatt tells Phoebe.

"Understandable but right now what I am thinking is." Phoebe began but stops when the pages in the Book of Shadows start to move by themselves when they stop flipping forward. Phoebe and Wyatt look down on the page that has been revealed to them.

"Alaric," Wyatt reads out the title on the page.

"Alaric is the first and original Darklighter. Alaric is believed to have lived for three thousand years old. And one of the most powerful beings in existence. Alaric is said to be smart and cunning and has been known to fall for mortals and abuse them. But his greatest flaw is that he desires to regain the power he lost. Alaric has the power to kill Whitelighters and Elders without the poison from a Darklighter's crossbow. The only way to kill Alaric is, in theory, is through Blood Magic using the blood of someone related to Alaric to enchant a weapon or object." Phoebe reads out to Wyatt.

"So, are we assuming that one of our ancestors believes the Original Darklighter is after Isaac's reincarnation." Wyatt assumed.

"Must be and if he is after Isaac's reincarnation. Then it has to be his magic that is blocking your connection. And now that we've identified who's magic is blocking your connection. We can write a spell we can use to break his cloaking spell." Phoebe responded.

"And once that is done we can locate Chris, Aunt Piper, Caroline and my little brother," Kat spoke.

"So, we better get started," Wyatt replies.

"Anything Caroline could have that would be any use is either cloaked and hidden from us," Kat tells Phoebe and Wyatt.

"I might be overthinking things but. Alaric and Caroline look very alike. And the Book of Shadows does mention he has fallen for mortals. So that doesn't exclude witches what if Caroline is Alaric's daughter and if she is then we can use her blood to kill him." Wyatt theorized.

"Wow, for the most reckless Halliwell in generations. I'm shocked to hear that you actually took time to come up with a theory." Kat joked.

"I have my moments," Wyatt says.

* * *

The following morning, we have Austin and Cornelia making their way to school half an hour early. Cornelia tried to ask Austin about his bruises. But Austin kept changing the subject. Once at the school, Cornelia went to an early study session for English. While Austin made his way to Miss Sommers classroom. When Austin reaches Miss Sommers classroom, he enters the classroom using the unlocked classroom door. Austin sees Hope still disguised as Miss Sommers sat at the teacher's desk.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Hope asks already knowing the answer.

"I-I think I'm in danger." Austin answers.

"Danger, what kind of danger?" Hope asked.

"Some magical danger. I know it sounds crazy but last night in my apartment, I was attacked by three monsters one made a lamp blow up next to me. And this boy threw electricity at me." Austin explained.

"This is quite an imaginative story Austin," Hope says.

"It sounds crazy I know but one of them called me, Isaac and for some reason, the name rings a bell. But I don't know why." Austin responds. Hope sighs and gets out of the teacher's seat and walks towards Austin.

"It does sound crazy to most people. But not to me, I now know my fear is true. They have found you found our saviour." Hope replied.

"Saviour, what are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"You are special you are one of a kind. You are destined to help my side to bring a new era of peace." Hope lies to Austin.

"I don't want to be special if it means. That people will blow me up or throw lightning at me." Austin said.

"I know and I truly feel sorry for you. But you have been trying to save yourself. All the pictures you have been drawing every person you drew are those who wish you harm." Hope told Austin.

"How do you know all this?" Austin questions.

"Because I'm your guide your guardian and you're going to need my help. To fight against those who wish you harm." Hope responds.

"What did they mean when they called me, Isaac?" Austin asks.

"When somebody dies they are either reincarnated into a new life or they pass on to the After Life. Isaac was your past life. Alas, I was too late to save you, Austin when you were Isaac." Hope spoke before making a gesture causing Austin head to be filled with the memory of Isaac dying but with a twist Hope made it seem that the Charmed Ones did it out of hate and wanted him dead. The vision ends and Austin looks at Hope with hurt and pain.

"I don't want to die again. How do I stop them?" Austin asked.

"We have to leave now to a place where its safe for now. I can take us there in mere seconds and at that place, I can explain everything a lot easier." Hope says. Hope offers her hand to Austin. Austin accepts it then seconds later Hope shimmers herself and Austin out of the school.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Once Wyatt and Phoebe were able to write a successful spell. They cast it with the help of Phoebe's daughters. When the spell is cast Wyatt is engulfed in a swarm of white orbs of light. And is transported out of the Halliwell manor's attic. Wyatt reappears in Austin's apartment. Wyatt immediately spots his mother, brother, cousin and Caroline sleeping on the floor. Wyatt shouts oh my god. Then he kneels down beside them.

"Spirits mighty hear my call wake up those that I adore. Expel the Dark Magic that resides in their souls." Wyatt chants in seconds the Dark Magic, Alaric used to put them to sleep is expelled from Piper, Chris, Henry Jr and Caroline's bodies waking them up.

"Whoever did that I'm going to throw through several walls." Chris snapped.

"We believe it was Alaric the Book of Shadows showed us entry about the Original Darklighter. And Caroline and Alaric look really alike." Wyatt tells the group.

"That's because he is my biological father," Caroline reveals to the group.

"And when were you going to tell us, Caroline?" Piper asks.

"It wasn't relevant," Caroline responds.

"It wasn't relevant how wasn't you being a Darklighter-Witch and daughter to the Original Darklighter wasn't relevant." Wyatt snaps.

"It wasn't relevant to Isaac," Caroline said.

* * *

 **FlASHBACK 2:**

Back when Isaac was 10 - years - old. Isaac is walking alone in an alleyway on his phone talking to his mom. Wyatt and Chris were supposed to be walking with him. But they left earlier. To do something else which annoyed Isaac, they were supposed to go to the park together.

"Mom, please its Joe's birthday," Isaac begs.

"No, Issac its too risky," Piper replied.

"But Mom it's not fair, I can freeze time. And I know how to vanquish demons." Isaac says.

"Enough! Isaac Victor Halliwell, I don't want to hear any more of this. It's too risky if a demon attacks and you can't freeze it or have enough power to fight than we're exposed. Memory erasing spells are too risky to cast you don't know what you might end up erasing." Piper scolded.

"Fine," Isaac sighed giving in before saying goodbye and hanging up. Little did Isaac know that he is being watched by 10-year-old Caroline who is wearing grey jeans, black combat boots and a black t-shirt. At first sight, Caroline is pissed that Wyatt and Chris aren't here. But couldn't have helped but listen to the brief conversation Isaac had on the phone. And felt a strange feeling of sympathy for Isaac hearing him beg to go to some friend's party. Caroline had no idea what's so important about a friend's party why it warrants a boy to beg. Even if seeing a cute boy begging is nice to see. Caroline doesn't know why she finds Isaac cute but she can't let that get in the way of her mission she was told to kill one at least two of Halliwell witches of the new generation. If she couldn't kill Wyatt and Chris then she would kill Isaac! Still hiding in plain sight Caroline conjures her crossbow which manifests through a brief small outburst of black smoke. Just as she steadies her aim and prepares to fire an arrow. Caroline's eyes capture Isaac's eyes and suddenly finds herself unable to pull the trigger. Isaac sees the tip of the arrow and notices Caroline's eyes.

"Why can't I do this?" Caroline whispers to herself confused.

"Come out I can see the tip of the arrow. You know that thing won't kill me, right." Isaac calls out. Caroline walks out of her hiding place and as she starts to orb out. Isaac acts quickly and freezes her in mid-orb. Isaac then with a simple gesture unfreezes Caroline's head.

"WITCH," Caroline snarls.

"Darklighter," Isaac responds.

"The moment I break free from this active power of yours. I'm going to kill you." Caroline snaps. Isaac lets out a small laugh.

"Are you sure about that because I can just send a physic message to my brothers some of the most powerful Halliwell witches ever born beside the Charmed Ones. And if you killed me than what will you do just run from my family the rest of your life." Isaac points out.

"I can take care of myself and what makes you think you're worth killing?" Caroline asks.

"If I wasn't worth killing you probably would have broken free from my active power." Isaac pointed out.

"Maybe I like playing with my victims," Caroline says.

"Or maybe you're alone and want someone to talk to," Isaac spoke.

"You don't know me," Caroline says.

"Probably but I know I can show you how to use magic in a way that is a lot funnier than killing," Isaac replied before unfreezing Caroline completely.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Caroline and Isaac found themselves spending more time together. Caroline taught Isaac some hand to hand combat and taught him more about Dark Magic. While Isaac showed her more of the simple joys in life and bits about Light Magic, she may not know about. Caroline orbed herself and Isaac over to her abandoned house.

"Your house its, its." Isaac starts trying to find a compliment.

"Horrible, disgusting you would sooner be in a prison cell. Than sleep here for one night." Caroline buts in.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. It's unique." Isaac lies. He actually would rather spend a night in a prison cell. Than spend sleeping a night here.

"I never thought of freezing a bunch of people to get a free go on a massive water slide," Caroline replies.

"Let me guess, you thought you had a kill a bunch of people to get a free ride like that." Isaac assumes.

"Yes, actually. But going down that water slide with you was actually my first time. I'm not supposed to go on rides or anything else. My only focus should be on killing innocents and good witches." Caroline spoke.

"Wow, that is sad I'm happy that parents don't want my only focus to be defending the innocent that would really take the fun out of magic and a witch," Isaac said feeling sorry for Caroline. Isaac always thought that magic was a gift that was supposed to be used to help people.

"My mother never wanted me to use my powers the way I am. It's my father actually." Caroline reveals.

"Wait, I'm confused why would one of your parents want you to use your magic this way. And your other parent want you to use my powers another way?" Isaac questions.

"My mother was a good witch before she died. And my father well, he is evil one of the first evils." Caroline answers.

"But if your Dad really loves you then he wouldn't want you to kill. He would want you to enjoy life to not try and make people's lives a misery." Isaac told Caroline. Caroline then grabs Isaac by the throat and suddenly various items the start to fly around because of a sudden powerful breeze Caroline has conjured.

"My father is the Original Darklighter the first of the Darklighter species. If I don't follow his example than I bring shame to him and my family. I don't have a choice." Caroline snaps.

"No that's not true. You know it I don't give a damn about your father being the Original Darklighter that doesn't give him the right to force you to do follow a path you don't want to walk down. I saw how much you loved the water slide. I saw how much you loved all the sweets and sodas at the theme park. And if you really wanted to follow your father's footsteps I would already be dead. If your father really loved him. Then he would let you follow your heart and not guilt you in following his example." Isaac responded. Caroline then throws Isaac at a wall. Isaac than falls to the floor. A few seconds later Caroline found herself feeling guilty everything Isaac said was true and she couldn't deny it. Caroline finds herself running over to Isaac.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry. But you don't understand you can never understand what its like to have a father like mine who's love is not unconditional one that has to be earned by following his example." Caroline apologised.

"Than maybe his love is not what you really need," Isaac replied.

 **End of FLASHBACK 2:**

* * *

"We'll argue later but right now we need to track down Isaac. Before anyone else can find him." Piper told Caroline and her two older sons.

"Once we find him, we really need to figure out a way to make Isaac and the Hollow hole before the Hollow takes out more of its vengeance on us." Caroline reminds Piper, Wyatt and Chris.

"When I get my hands on my father. He will beg for mercy." Caroline spoke.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Chris says.

"Excuse me," Caroline replied annoyed.

"If you really had it in you to kill your father. Then you would have done it by now." Chris tells Caroline.

"Don't pretend you know everything about me, because if you did you would have found out about my identity years ago. I can find Isaac without your help." Caroline responded before vanishing in black orbs.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Deep in the Underworld, we have Hope and Alaric with Austin. In Hope's lair which very few can enter. Alaric although he knows Austin is Isaac's reincarnation. He can't help but compare the differences between Issac and Austin. Austin has good posture and never slouches unlike Isaac and he seems to look physically stronger. And is probably not as emotional and wimpy like Isaac was in Alaric's eyes.

"This place looks so cool," Austin commented.

"Thank you, I haven't decorated in over a century." Hope replies.

"I can see why?" Austin said.

"Enough of this for now. We haven't got enough time." Alaric barked.

"For what?" Austin asked feeling annoyed.

"We have enemies Austin, you have enemies child. You are the key to a power like no other. You can unite civilisations, countries bring peace to the whole world. But with that ability people will and are coming after you wanting to bring an age of destruction and chaos." Hope says

"And how come I'm only just finding this out?" Austin asks trying to be cautious.

"Destiny you have now come of age. You are at your prime child." Alaric tells Austin.

"What are my powers?" Austin asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." Hope answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world between life and death which is known as Limbo lies a lost boy. One all alone wandering the empty streets of San Fransico which has been and still is mirrored by Limbo. The boy is wearing scorch rags and is covered in soot and is limping.

"Hello is anybody please I-I'm lost." The boy shouts desperately wanting someone to hear him and reveal themselves to him. But sadly no one replies to him. The boy in pain carries on walking looking for someone, someone who can help and explain what happened to him. Turning the corner the deceased boy arrives on the street where the famous Halliwell manor stands in all its glory.

"Home," The boy says in sweet relief still walking with a limp towards the manor. The limping Isaac enters the manor expecting to hear the voices of his loved or see them at least. Isaac has noticed the lack of sunlight coming through the windows and the bright colours that were used to bring light and a positive atmosphere in his family home is in fact absent. Isaac calls out for his mother, father and older brothers but gets no response. Struggling to get upstairs, Isaac makes it to the attic where he walks over to the bookstand and is shocked to see no Book of Shadows.

"This is impossible the Book of Shadows can't be missing evil can't take touch it. I have to call Mom and Dad if evil has the Book of Shadows then who knows what danger we're in." Isaac tells himself, Isaac then leaves the attic and makes his way to his bedroom, having no mobile because he accidentally dropped it off the second floor at his school smashing a few months ago. It can seem pretty ironic when he's a time freezing witch and he didn't just freeze the area around him. Piper and Leo refused to buy him a new phone yet thinking it would teach him to be more careful and responsible with possessions like that. At first, Isaac was upset about it and found it unfair which resulted in an argument that got him sent to his room. But rather than storming into his bedroom, he stormed into Wyatt's room instead. Wyatt being over at Magic School studying for an exam with Chris as his tutor which he would never admit to anyone. Isaac spent hours alone in Wyatt's room doodling in one of Wyatt's old notebooks. Until eventually he fell asleep which wasn't unusual after an argument with Isaac.

Isaac enters the Limbo's version/manifestation of his bedroom and sits at the top of his single bed and reaches for his small blue phone book. One he was forced to use to keep his family's contacts in after he accidentally broke his mobile. Opening his phone book, he quickly finds his mother's contact and picks up one of the five house phones and starts dialling his mother's number. But to Isaac's dismay, the phone doesn't even start to ring.

"Damn it bloody hell," Isaac shouts in frustration a demon or warlock must have banished him somehow to some torture realm.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Caroline after leaving Austin's apartment and Isaac's parents and older brothers behind. She focuses on finding Austin, he was her main concern she has to fulfil what the Angel of Destiny and fate has chosen for her. She has to bring Isaac back and have him merge and become one with the Hollow for once and for all. Caroline decides that she needs to figure out a way to approach this reincarnation of Isaac without freaking him out like a moment ago. Caroline wonders if the connection she shared with Isaac could be shared with Austin. Or was the bond she shared with Isaac was meant just for that incarnation? Caroline found herself in the local park which is empty. Caroline then gets into the meditation position and closes her eyes a few mere seconds later Caroline starts to hover a little off the ground held up by black orbs.

Back at Austin's apartment, Piper and her two living sons and nephew Henry Jr are trying to come up with another plan. Not knowing if Caroline would return to work with them. To be honest they were still processing Caroline's Darklighter heritage.

"I doubt Caroline will be working with us now," _Chris_ says.

"She might be working with her father for all we know," Wyatt responds.

"Right now our concern is finding Isaac's reincarnation and getting him to trust us. Perhaps we could write a spell that would call forth Isaac's conscientious into Austin's body like we did with your father." Piper suggests.

"And Isaac would come to us," Chris said.

"You work on that I'm going to try the spell to call a lost witch," Wyatt replies before orbing away.

"Mom, what happens after all of this how can we resurrect Issac without affecting his reincarnation?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure." Piper answers.

"Austin is one fraction of Isaac's soul he has a life of his own. What if there was a way to restore Isaac's body and call forth the powers of our ancestors to safely spilt Isaac's spirit from his soul allowing Isaac and Austin to live?" Henry Jr theorises.

"It's worth a try," Chris answered.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor, in the attic, we have Wyatt alone standing in front of the Book of Shadows looking through and chanting all kinds of spells to try and summon Austin or at the very least his brother's spirit.

"Powers of the witches rise cross unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here." Wyatt chants repeatedly.

"Hear these words hear my cries spirit from the other side come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide." Wyatt chanted. Wyatt casts both spells ten times over across the world the Hollow who is ripping magic from beings belonging to whole countries senses Wyatt and his spellcasting. Fearing Wyatt is trying to intervene with its plans on finding Isaac's reincarnation and the Hollow will not allow anyone or anything to get in its way not like before they were so close before to becoming whole forever. The Hollow quickly travels over to San Fransico and bursts through the attic's windows! The Hollow changes then change its shape into that which resembles a young boy.

"You dare intervene with me and my soul mate." The Hollow snarls.

"Soulmate! My baby brother is dead because of the connection you forged with him in each of his past lives." Wyatt replied filled with anger.

"Watch your tongue halfbreed. I and your brother's soul has bonded over a hundred times." The Hollow snaps at Wyatt.

"Well, Isaac isn't your concern. And I am going to get him back and when I do your not becoming one with him." Wyatt snarls.

"You have no power over me witch." The Hollow says.

"You want to bet," Wyatt spoke before holding his arms out in the direction of the Hollow. Wyatt releases multiple force blasts and fireballs. After firing a dozen of these smoke clears leaving the Hollow still floating Wyatt then feels his magic being ripped out by the Hollow both his Wiccan and Whitelighter powers. Then the Hollow responds by throwing a dozen force blasts and fireballs at Wyatt but they are magnified in a way that Wyatt couldn't imagine the force waves and fireballs hit Wyatt and throw him out of the attic and all the way downstairs throwing him through the very repaired wall that Shax threw Prue through. Once Wyatt lands hard on the floor. His wounds start to bleed out heavily but he is unable to call for help because a few seconds later Wyatt dies leaving his body behind and a massive pool of blood!

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Piper, Leo and Chris arrive home. They enter the manor through the front door. And they are hit with pure horror at the sight of Wyatt lying on the floor dead with a massive pool of blood underneath which poured out only a few moments before the three arrived. The three-run over to Wyatt's body, Chris immediately sets to work raising his hands over Wyatt's body with a light glow admitting from his palms. As Piper has the upper half of Wyatt's body on her lap.

"Come on baby stay with us," Piper begs.

"Wyatt, you have to respond its not your time god! How did this happen you're only supposed to be able to be hurt fatally by Excalibur or a poison belonging to a Darklighter's arrow?" Chris says not wanting to lose both brothers.

"Hey, buddy you can't let go yet you have so much more to see and do." Leo cries. Little does Piper, Leo and Chris know is that in fact standing over them is Wyatt's spirit. When all a sudden the Angel of Death appears before them!

"I'm sorry Charmed One, but his death today was set by destiny. And it's my responsibility to ease him to the next path of his destiny." Angel of Death apologises to Piper.

"NO! I'm not going it's not my time!" Wyatt shouts but can only be heard by the Angel of Death. Angel of Death just sighs before holding out his hand towards Wyatt, who is then forcefully dragged over to the feared angel. Wyatt's spirit then vanishes from the mortal plane along with Angel of Death.

"NO!" Leo, Piper and Chris scream in unison.

* * *

Back over in Limbo, we have Isaac still sitting on Wyatt's bed writing down all kinds of spells to try and make contact with his family.

"Forces of wind, I ask of thee to allow me to borrow your white feathered wings. To carry me to those I adore an eternity of solitude is something I wish to avoid." Isaac chants like he has tried with many other spells.

"Oh, this is ridiculous how am I supposed to get to my family. If no bloody spell works." Isaac snaps. Suddenly a flash of light comes and goes leaving behind the spirit of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"Ikie," Wyatt says with relief that he has finally found his brother. Isaac jumps off the bed and runs up to him.

"Wyatt thank god, you're here I have no idea where we are. I don't have any active powers. I tried a dozen spells to get back to you but nothing worked. And now you're here maybe with your power you can get us back." Isaac rambles.

"Isaac, what is the last thing you remember?" Wyatt asks it hurts him to see Isaac not aware of his death.

"I-I'm not sure Peyton's birthday party." Isaac answers.

"Oh, Isaac, I think you need to sit down," Wyatt tells Isaac.

"I don't want to sit down Wyatt, I just want to get out of this place," Isaac replies.

"Isaac, this place is Limbo only spirits of those who are afraid to pass on come here," Wyatt spoke Isaac's face that as filled with happiness that his older brother found him the happiness has now faded leaving behind pain and confusion.

"L...Limbo but that's not possible Wyatt, I would know if I died I would have felt my soul leave my body. Wyatt, this joke isn't funny just get us home." Isaac snaps.

"Isaac, I wish this was a joke but it isn't. When Esther stabbed you with the Sword of Mieczyslawa, you had Caroline orb you, Billie and Dad, over to the burial site of the Hollow w..." Wyatt starts to tell Isaac.

"Wait, the Hollow! Why would Esther want me dead she's an Elder? And the Hollow consumes magic I wouldn't want that parasite in me." Isaac questions.

"In the early days of witchcraft, when Neena and her mate gained magic and immortality from Nexus of the All. The Hollow was its original companion and was kicked out by the two. So it wandered the realms looking for a home until one day it stumbled upon a dying child Mieczyslaw's nephew Phoenix, he was alone homeless no one to mourn or miss him malnourished. They founded a connection with one another like no other they found love and so became one. The Hollow saved Phoenix's life. The two travelled the realms giving people the choice of whether to have a magical or mortal life. This angered the Elders, Esther the most so she had Neena create the sword and Mieczyslaw to use it with blood magic to kill Phoenix. Ever since the Hollow and your soul have been trying to reunite." Wyatt explains.

"I'm, I'm dead b...but that's not fair I don't want to be dead. I have so much more I want to experience Wyatt, I want to grow old marry the love of my life and start a family." Isacc breaks down starts to sob.

"I know, Ikie and you will I'm going to fix it. Everything is just complicated right now your soul was damaged when we interrupted the Harvest. Your soul is not completely in Limbo, you have a living Doppelganger so to speak." Wyatt tries to comfort Isaac.

"I want to go home and be with our family and Caroline, oh god she's all alone now it's not fair I was all she had." Isaac cries.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Word of Hope's plan and the Halliwells trying to save Isaac have spread through the entire Magical Community. And as the Hollow is one by one rendering magic realms and the inhabitants into extinction. The remaining magical species decided that to survive they have to do a forbidden ritual one that required a sacrifice. Each remaining magical species took part in secret. Each fearing their destruction is next to come to takes part in this ritual which is bound to bring more trouble.

Over in A vast tunnel of underground caves, we have the last current remaining vampire clan. Vampires were exiled aeons ago by a previous Source when one of the clans attempted to overthrow that Source. The ritual took longer than they expected however, it was a total success. Standing before the clan of vampires is a boy who appears to have lived during World War Two. The boy looks to be around eight. The boy is wearing brown shorts, a white shirt and brown boots.

"W...Where am I?" The boy asks scared.

"No need to be afraid my sweet boy. We brought you back." The vampire queen replies.

"Brought me back?" The boy spoke feeling a little confused.

"Yes to the land of the living. You didn't deserve to live in such a harsh, terrible life. We're brought you back to give you a second chance in a land of peace." The vampire queen lies hoping to manipulate the child.

"This is all too much miss." The boy said.

"I know sweet Giles, but I promise you that are safe here especially when you get your powers." The vampire queen told Giles.

"Powers?" Giles asked.

"Why yes, of course, Giles, you're a special boy you have the gift to manipulate magic on a whole different level to everyone else. Through your friend the Hollow. All you have to do is call for it and it will come." The vampire queen explains.

"You promise I won't come to any harm," Giles said.

"Of course, you have my word sweet boy." The vampire queen told Giles. This is excellent. She has one of the past lives of the unique soul that is the true soulmate to the Hollow all the boy has to do is call for it let it enter his body and soon she will be the ruler of both the supernatural and mortal worlds!

"I guess it's okay then," Giles replies.

End of chapter 15.


End file.
